


smoke clears

by balr33



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balr33/pseuds/balr33
Summary: another cliche neighbor high school fic :)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *blink once if you remember me*
> 
> *blink twice if you want me to finish my other fics*

“What happened to you last night?” Kelley asked as she walked past her best friend into her home.

“Well hello to you, too,” Tobin said shutting the front door following her best friend into the living room where Kelley had already sprawled out on the couch. 

“Dude, we were looking for you for like 2 hours,” Kelley said scrolling through instagram. “You just like disappeared.”

“Uh, yeah,” Tobin said rubbing the back of her neck before sitting down on the couch opposite of Kelley. “I was tired so I just went home,” Tobin offered shakily hoping her friend couldn’t pick up on her wavering response.

“Bullshit, Heath,” Kelley said pulling her attention away from her phone and narrowing her eyes at Tobin. The two had been best friends for 10 years and Kelley had always been able to tell instantly when Tobin was lying. “Where the fuck where you? And don’t you dare lie to me again.”

“Nowhere,” Tobin said defensively. Kelley locked her phone and sat up with her full attention on getting the details from Tobin.

“Tobin Heath. If you don’t tell me right now I will tell the entire team how about that time in 8th grade when you-" 

“OKAY!” Tobin cut off her friend. “Okay,” she sighed tossing her head back. “You have to promise not to tell anyone, though.”

“Pinky promise hope to die. Now spill.”

Tobin sighed and buried her face in her hands. “You know Christen Press?” Kelley’s eyes widened and her face went white.

“Tobin. No”

“Kelley. Yeah.”

Kelley sat there dumbfounded and she looked as if she was on the verge of passing out. “Christen?” Kelley was still trying to wrap her head around what she just heard.

“Yes.”

“Christen Press? You fucked Christen Press?” Kelley said trying to process all of this information outloud.

“Kelley,” Tobin warned sharply. “My sisters are home so keep your voice down,” Tobin whisper-screamed glancing at the stairs hoping her sisters didn’t overhear. “And second, we didn’t. I mean we did but it wasn’t just,” Tobin tried to find the right words.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Kelley smirked. “Did you make love to Christen Press?” Kelley teased sarcastically. Tobin rolled her eyes and threw one of the pillows at Kelley’s head. 

“Shut up,” Tobin said with a huge grin on her face.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Kelley said raising her hands in surrender. “But you have to tell me everything. And don’t you dare leave out any of the juicy details,” Kelley said wagging her finger and raising her eyebrows suggestively. Tobin rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile she couldn’t help creep across her cheeks. “Christen Press, damn,” Kelley said appreciatively before letting Tobin recap the night.

 

 

_“Tobin!” Ashlyn screamed out over the blaring music. “Come in!” Ashlyn ushered Tobin into her house. Her parents were always away on the weekends and she hosted a party most Saturday nights. The parties were mostly with the popular crowd but Tobin always got an invite because she played soccer with Ashlyn. “Vodka’s in the kitchen and there’s a keg out on the porch. I think the rest of the gals are out back,” she said to Tobin before disappearing in the living room that had become a dance floor._

_T_ _obin maneuvered her way through the house squeezing by people playing beer pong and several couples tangled in make out sessions. She finally made her way outside and poured herself a beer that was mostly just foam. She took a gulp of the shitty beer and quickly found her teammates huddled in a corner on the porch._

_“Tobin!” Pinoe screamed spilling half of her beer on Meghan in excitement. Meghan pushed Pinoe accidentally into Morgan causing her to spill her drink on Steph. Pretty soon drinks were flying everywhere._

_“How do you walk into a party and it suddenly turns into a wet t-shirt contest?” Kelley joked as Tobin smirked. “Teach me your ways, Heath.”_

_“Some secrets I have to keep to myself,” Tobin winked quickly catching up with her teammates. Three beers later, Tobin found herself being dragged by Kelley to play beer pong. They played against two of the senior cheerleaders Alex and Allie and easily beat the two girls that were preoccupied with getting the attention of two of the soccer boys._

_“Who’s next?!” Kelley screamed trying to get new challengers for them. Two guys quickly took the offer and began re-racking the cups._

_“I think I’m going to tap out,” Tobin said into Kelley’s ear._

_“NO!” Kelley screamed in drunken animation._

_“Relax,” Tobin said trying to calm down her friend. “Em!” Tobin called over to their freshman teammate off to the side of the table. Emily made her way over to them and Kelley subtly nudged Tobin in the ribs, but Tobin pretended not to notice. “Come babysit Kelley. She needs a partner.”_

_“A beer pong partner,” Kelley quickly added. Tobin smiled and patted Kelley on the back before heading toward the dance area._  

_Tobin really wasn’t one for dancing but she did enjoy listening to the music. Tobin stood in the doorway watching people dance, bobbing her head to the bass. She was surveying the room when her eyes landed on a familiar tumble of black curls bouncing to the beat. Tobin’s heart lurched in her chest as her eyes grazed over the cinnamon skin of the girl. Even in the dimly lit room, Tobin could see the tiny sweat droplets glistening on her skin. The girl spun around and Tobin could feel her pulse throbbing in her ears. Christen Press ran her fingers through her hair with a small smile playing on her lips. Her body moved so effortlessly in perfect time with the music. The head cheerleader, miss popular herself, girl next door was in a pair of skin tight, high-waisted leather pants with a crop top that left so much exposed skin that drove Tobin crazy. Her mind began reeling with with daydreams but was brought back to reality when a meaty paw claimed ownership of the exposed skin._

_Tobin grimaced as Christen’s boyfriend Tom pulled her body into his. Tobin was burning with jealousy watching Christen’s hips grind up against his front. They were the cliche high school couple and it made Tobin sick. Head cheerleader, captain of the football team, drunkenly breaks up every weekend, but he buys her flowers and all is forgiven. Christen deserved better._

_Tobin couldn’t stomach the site and wandered off to get another drink. She made her way to the kitchen and downed a jello shot before pouring herself a generous amount of vodka into a red solo cup. Tobin wandered around the house talking to her friends, but headed upstairs in search for a bathroom that wasn’t filled with girls throwing up. As she reached the top of the stairs, Tom pushed her aside angrily barreling down the stairs and out the front door. Tobin made her way down the much quiet upstairs hallway and could hear soft sobs coming from one of the slightly opened rooms. Tobin slowly pushed the door open further and saw Christen sitting on the edge of the bed with her head buried in her hands. The door squeaked and Christen whipped her head over toward Tobin._

_“What the fuck do you want?” Christen snapped._

_“Sorry,” Tobin said timidly. “I was just looking for the bathroom.”_

_“Right,” Christen said sarcastically and Tobin could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. “So that’s why you were staring at me dancing too, right?” Tobin gulped and immediately flushed with embarrassment._

_“I, uh,” Tobin tried to stutter something coherent out. “Are you, um, okay?” Tobin asked innocently._

_“No,” Christen said stoically._

_“Oh,” Tobin said feeling her palms sweating. “I’m sorry, I’ll go,” she said turning toward the hall._

_“Wait,” Christen called out and Tobin whipped back around a little too eagerly. Christen smirked and rolled her eyes at the other girl’s eagerness. “Walk me home,” Christen demanded more than asked._

_“Oh,” Tobin said desperately trying to formulate a real response._

_“Unless of course you have a better offer here,” Christen said knowing full well she was the hottest person at the party. Christen whipped the tears off her cheeks and walked out the door without so much as a glance in Tobin’s direction. Tobin tried to control her breathing as she followed Christen down the stairs and right out the front door._

_They walked in silence. Christen barely acknowledging Tobin’s existence and Tobin trying to calm her overworked anxiety. They cut through Mrs. Pasterneck’s yard to get to their street. Tobin and Christen had been neighbors their whole lives, but after 7th grade they hadn’t spoken more than three words to each other. They made their way closer to their houses and Tobin’s had two lights on upstairs while Christen’s was completely dark._  

_“My parents are in D.C. for Tyler’s parents weekend,” Christen said as they approached her house._

_“Oh, nice,” Tobin said trying to play it cool._

_“Don’t make me spell it out for you,” Christen rolled her eyes heading up the driveway. Tobin’s body clenched as she briefly stared at Christen’s ass before following on her heels. They made their way through the garage and into the Press household. It had been years since she had been in the house, but everything still felt so familiar to her._

_“Bathroom,” Christen pointed to a door off to their right._

_“What?” Tobin asked confused._

_“You had to go to the bathroom,” Christen said and Tobin realized she never went before they left. “You know where my room is,” Christen said leaving Tobin and wandering up the staircase to her room. Tobin splashed water on her face trying to sober herself enough to understand what was going on. She slowly made her way up the stairwell her feet taking her to the room down the hall she knew was Christen’s_

_Tobin pushed open the door to the room and was completely floored. Christen was taking out her earrings and placing them on her dresser. Tobin took her time examining every inch of Christen’s exposed skin. She was in nothing but a black lace bra and a thong that made her ass look amazing. Tobin could feel herself getting wet and cursed the effect Christen Press had on her._

_“Not like it’s anything you haven’t seen before,” Christen said breaking Tobin’s daze. “Yeah, I know you stare at me from your room,” Christen said nodding at the window that faces Tobin’s room. “Why do you think I leave the blinds open?” Christen said seductively making her way toward Tobin. “But now,” Christen whispered wrapping her hand around Tobin’s neck. “I want you to do much more than look,” she said leaning her face closer to Tobin’s._

_Their lips met softly and Tobin was so overwhelmed she almost forgot to kiss back. Christen’s lips tasted like strawberries and gin. They were strong and confident and felt even more amazing than they did in 7th grade. The kisses were electric, but hungry as Christen easily took control threading her fingers through Tobin’s hair and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Tobin easily forfeited control happy to get anything Christen was willing to give._

_Christen dragged Tobin toward her bed ripping off Tobin’s shirt on their journey. Christen laid on the bed, scooting up toward the pillows. Tobin stared at the unbelievably sexy woman trying to remember all of her moves. Tobin was very well-experienced, but any semblance of that confidence was out the door with Christen Press looking like that._

_“Take your clothes off,” Christen ordered and seconds later Tobin’s clothes were strewn on the floor. Christen tried to remained stone-faced, but Tobin could see hints of appreciation and desire in her eyes at the site of Tobin’s lean body. This spurted her confidence and Tobin climbed on top of Christen. Tobin attacked Christen’s lips and grinded her hips into Christen’s. Tobin’s fingers expertly roamed Christen’s body coming just shy of Christen’s more sensitive areas._

_Christen frustratedly moaned as Tobin’s fingers found their way under the bottom of her bra._

_“Fuck, Tobin,” Christen sighed. “Just touch me,” Christen said with a little hint of desperation._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“If I wasn’t sure, you wouldn’t be here,” Christen said matter-o-factly as she unhooked her bra letting it fall to the bed. “Now fucking touch me.”_

_Christen’s nipples were erect and Tobin took in the sight of Christen’s perfect chest. She let one of her thumbs graze over her nipple eliciting a pleasurable sigh from both of them. Tobin pulled her hand away and Christen was about to protest when Tobin pulled the nipple between her lips. Christen let out a filthy moan and Tobin lightly tugged on the bud with her teeth. Tobin played her Christen chest getting a little rougher sensing that’s what the cheerleader wanted. Tobin applied pressure with her thigh between Christen’s legs. She could feel the panties get soaked and her usual confidence in the bedroom was starting to reappear. Tobin probably could’ve made her come like this, but Tobin knew this might be the only time she could taste Christen._

_Tobin’s mouth traveled upward to Christen’s neck while her fingers traveled downward to the waistband of Christen’s thong. She wasted no time teasing pushing aside the thin fabric and slipping two fingers into Christen’s slick folds. Christen shuttered at the feeling pulling Tobin’s body closer to hers. Tobin’s fingers moved slowly feeling Christen’s warmth and wetness surrounding her. While her fingers picked up speed, Tobin’s thumb pressed against Christen’s clit. She moved faster getting Christen closer to spilling over her edge._

_When she felt Christen get close, she removed her thumb and quickly moved down her body to replace it with her tongue. Tobin moaned in delight at the sweet taste of Christen’s wetness. A few licks later, Tobin was watching the most beautiful sight. Christen came undone in Tobin’s mouth with a string of curses and incoherent moans. Tobin helped her ride out the organsm keeping a steady rhythm and Christen tightended around her fingers. Christen thread her fingers through Tobin’s hair signaling for her to slow down as she came down from the bliss. Tobin slowed her tongue but tried to lick as much of Christen’s cum as possible._

_Finally recuperated, Christen pulled Tobin up toward her and into a searing kiss. Christen pushed Tobin on her back and straddled her. Christen wasted no time slipping her fingers into Tobin. Tobin had almost cum from just fucking Christen so it didn’t take long for Christen’s long fingers to bring her to her own orgasm. Tobin closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. Christen laid next to her roaming her eyes over Tobin body._

_Once Tobin was finally able to come to, she turned to see Christen staring at her propped up on her elbow. They both searched each other’s eyes trying to find the right words to say. Tobin pulled Christen into a long kiss. They broke apart and Christen’s eyes remained closed and Tobin desperately tried to read her._

_“You should go,” Christen whispered, her voice free from the confidence it always had. Tobin laid quietly trying to search Christen’s face for any emotion._

_“Okay,” Tobin said finding nothing in Christen’s facial expression. Tobin silently gathered her clothes from the floor as Christen pulled on an oversized football t-shirt that was likely Tom’s. Tobin walked toward the door glancing back to the bed. Christen was already under her covers with her back facing Tobin._

_“Tell your parents I say hi,” Tobin offered as parting words._

_“Go out the back door, okay?” Christen responded not even bothering to look at Tobin._

_“Yeah. I remember,” Tobin said as she shut the bedroom door._


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anon on my tumblr: i'm working on if i lay here I promise

“Dude, Messi with that goal last night. Woo! I’m so gonna pull that against East on Friday,” Kelley animatedly said leaning up to the locker next to Tobin’s. Tobin laughed and shook her head.

“You wish, Kell,” Tobin laughed putting her backpack into her locker. 

“O’hara takes on three defenders, nutmegs one, spins around the other, touch to the left foot and beats the keeper to the side netting. The crowd goes wild!” Kelley impersonates an announcer.

“Shut up,” Tobin laughed at her friend. “You are going to hold down the backline on Friday and leave the nutmegging for me.”

“Did someone just mention my favorite spice?” Pinoe approached her two teammates. The high school hallways were buzzing. It was about 10 minutes until homeroom bell so everyone was at their lockers and catching up with their friends about the weekend events. Tobin and Kelley were at Tobin’s locker which had become the unofficial Monday morning meeting point for the soccer girls during their season. Fellow soccer seniors Pinoe, Ali, Lauren, and Amy joined the pair.

“Pinoe!” Kelley high-fived her teammate. “I saw you with that freshman at the party. PLEASE tell me you got some.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Pinoe wagged her finger at Kelley and all of the girls rolled your eyes.

“Pinoe, you kiss and yell to everyone about,” Ali said and they all laughed.

“Al,” Kelley said. “Tell Ash that party was amazing. After we crush East on Friday she needs to throw another-” 

“Excuse me,” Alex Morgan bumped into Kelley who was animatedly taking up a large space in the hallway. Alex, Allie, Syd, and Christen, the senior cheerleaders, walked past them. Neither of them bothering to spend more than a second looking at one another. Ever since Alex quit soccer to be a cheerleader, there was a bit of bad blood between the groups. Tobin and Alex still were pleasant with each other, but Kelley and Alex had a rough falling out.

“Bitch,” Kelley mumbled under her breath as the girls past them. “I don’t get why they think they run this school. We’re way hotter than them.” 

“I’m sorry, Kdawg,” Pinoe chuckled. “But those girls are fucking hot. Like have you seen Christen Press’s ass?” Tobin had. It’s all she’d been staring at since they walked past them. Christen was in ripped light washed jeans and a white t shirt that just fell to the top of her pants so a little of bit her skin showed if she moved her arms up. It was so plain and basic and she looked gorgeous. 

“Heard her and Tom broke up,” Lauren said casually. “Again.”

“Wow, shocker. Hadn’t heard that news,” Kelley said sarcastically and Tobin whipped her head toward her friend shooting her daggers with her eyes. “Because they break up every other weekend,” Kelley said rolling her eyes at Tobin.

“Well, I think they’re back together,” Amy said.

“How do you know?” Tobin asked a little too quickly, earning a smirk from Kelley.

“Because they always do,” Amy said. “And you know, because they’re making out right now,” she said as everyone turned to look down the hallway. 

Christen was leaning up against her locker with a single yellow rose in one hand and her other hand threaded through Tom’s hair pulling his lips into hers. Tobin wanted to throw up, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away. Her friends moved on to their next conversation guessing how many sprints they’d have to run at practice today. Tobin passively listened but her focus was solely on Christen. She watched her grab her books from her locker and laugh at a story Syd was telling. She watched Tom drape his arm around her shoulders and turn her head to give her sloppy kisses. 

“Tobin?” Kelley lightly grabbed Tobin’s arm. Tobin was quickly pulled out her trance and noticed that all of their friends had left. “You ready to walk to class?” Tobin nodded. “Okay, wipe the drool off your chin and let’s go.”

Tobin’s heart skipped a beat and she quickly wiped her chin, finding it dry. Kelley let out a bellowing laugh and Tobin lightly shoved her into the lockers. 

“You’re a jerk,” Tobin said turning down the hallway toward her first class of the day.

 

“Hey,” Tobin said slipping into her seat next to her assigned chemistry lab partner. 

“Hey,” Alex looked up from her phone and smiled at Tobin. If it wasn’t bad enough they had first period chemistry, their teacher had assigned them lab partners for the year. While calling each other friends might have been a bit of a stretch, Alex and Tobin got along and worked really well together. Their lab bench was in the last row so Tobin was always able to doze off a little bit or stare at Christen without being caught. 

“How was your weekend?” 

“Good,” Alex put her phone into her pocket. “How was yours after you beat us in beer pong?”

“Good,” Tobin laughed taking out her notebook. Their small talk ended there as the teacher began class asking everyone to pass in their homework. The first half of class was lecture and Tobin had only scribbled a few illegible formulas into her notebook as Alex intently wrote down every word. Before tests, Alex would always photocopy her notes and give them to Tobin to study. The second half of class was lab. 

“Did you read the lab?” Alex asked as Tobin began grabbing beakers and test tubes. 

“Very thoroughly,” Tobin said sarcastically and Alex chuckled. 

“Okay,” Alex said. “I’ll read the instructions and you pour.” 

They were waiting for their reaction to finish boiling and Tobin mindlessly doodled in her notebook while Alex stared at the bubbling mixture.

“So you know Servando, right?” Alex asked tentatively about one of the boys soccer players. “Like you’re friends, right?”

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Tobin said plainly. The boys and girls soccer teams were very close, but Tobin always played pickup games on the weekend with the boys. 

“Oh,” Alex said nodding. “He’s, um, cute.”

Tobin nodded. He was a good looking guy--tan, lean, and good hair. Tobin was personally attracted to him but she understood his appeal. “Yeah, if you’re into that.” Alex and Tobin both laughed a little knowing he wasn’t exactly Tobin’s type.

“Is he, um, talking to anyone?” Alex asked.

“I, um,” Tobin stuttered. “I don’t know, but he doesn’t ever mention any girls.” Alex nodded silently still focused on the bubbling beaker. Tobin didn’t pry further. It wasn’t that she didn’t care or wasn’t interested in what Alex was saying, but she was just never one for gossip. It made her a good listener and confidant letting people take their time and say as much as they want. 

“Do you think maybe you could, I don’t know, put in a good word about me?” Tobin smiled genuinely and nodded her head.

“I don’t mean to make it sound like a job interview or anything. I just think he’s cute and nice and I don’t know,” Alex rambled apologetically.

“I’ll let him know you’re cool.”

“Cool,” Alex said trying to sound calm. “Thanks, Tobs. And I’ll, uh, put in a good word with your girl too,” Alex winked at Tobin.

Tobin’s smile quickly vanished from her face and her stomach dropped. She felt her face go pale and blood run cold. 

“What?” Tobin just barely managed to get out.

“Oh, I mean you probably don’t need the help, but I was just saying I could give your girl a little push.” Tobin was still in shock; she couldn’t comprehend what Alex was saying.

“She told you?” Tobin asked her hands beginning to shake. 

“Yeah, um, I’m pretty sure she told a lot of people,” Alex said a little confused. Tobin thought she was either going to throw up or faint. 

“Christen told you?” Tobin asked her voice barely above a whisper. 

“What? Christen?” Alex looked more confused than ever. And then it clicked. Alex’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open. “Oh. My. God.”

“Fuck,” Tobin said squeezing her eyes shut. “Alex.”

“I was talking about, Lacey, the sophomore cheerleader you slept with last week. But, oh my god. Tobin, you fucked Chr-”

“Alex,” Tobin said sternly through her clenched teeth. Alex’s eyes were still wide and her mind was running a million miles an hour trying to piece the news together. 

“Oh my god,” it was the only thing Alex could say.

“Alex, please,” Tobin begged. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“She cheated on Tom?” Alex asked not really toward Tobin just more of an internal thought said aloud. 

“They were broken up,” Tobin said picking the cuticles around her nails.

“For like 3 seconds.”

“I don’t need a lecture right now. Like I already know,” Tobin said getting more annoyed now.

“I know, I just,” Alex started. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’m a big girl, Al,” Tobin said knowing Alex just was truly looking out for her. “It was a mistake and it’s over. Just please, if you really care, don’t tell anyone.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex shook her head and turned off the bunsen burner. “Oh my god.”

 

“Hi, sweetie,” Tobin’s mom said as Tobin came through the garage door and into the kitchen. 

“Hi, Mom,” Tobin smiled at her mother who was chopping tomatoes for dinner.

“How was practice today?” She asked as Tobin slipped off her sneakers and left them at the door. 

“Fine,” Tobin shrugged popping a piece of tomato into her mouth. Practice wasn’t fine. It was awful. They had their biggest game of the season on Friday and coach was working them into the ground. They had 30 minutes of conditioning and on top of that Tobin was off. She wasn’t connecting passes and her shots didn’t have the flare they usually did. It was noticeable and earned her an after practice chat with coach. But she was too exhausted to talk about it. 

“Dinner will be ready in an hour,” Tobin’s mom said as Tobin began walking toward her room. “Oh, and Tobin,” her mom called out.

“Yeah, mom,” Tobin stopped at the doorway and turned around.

“Christen, just came by to talk to you. She’s waiting for you in your room,” Tobin’s mom said casually as she continued to chop the vegetables.

“Mom,” Tobin frustratedly groaned.

“It’s so good to see her. She’s so beautiful now. I’m glad you guys are friends again.”

“We are not friends,” Tobin grumbled.

“Well, let her know she’s more than welcome to stay for dinner.”

Tobin trudged her way up the stairs, avoiding her room for as long as possible. She stood outside of her bedroom door trying to take deep breaths and mentally prepare herself. While a part of her hoped Christen would be half naked laying in her bed, she knew the possibility of that was fairly low. She opened the door slowly to find Christen sitting on the edge of her bed, legs crossed, scrolling through her phone and very clothed. Christen looked up at Tobin her eyes piercing and angry and her jaw clenched tight. Tobin’s body sighed and she shut the door behind her prepared for the worst. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Christen growled locking her phone.

“So I’m guessing you didn’t come over to have sex,” Tobin said tossing her backpack on a chair in the corner. 

“You think this is fucking funny?”

“I’m not laughing, Christen.”

“I get I’m the hottest girl you’ve fucked, but you don’t have to go around fucking bragging about it to everyone.”

“It was accident, Christen,” Tobin sighed.

“You just accidentally told my best friend we had sex?” Christen said narrowing her eyes at Tobin.

“Yeah,” Tobin shrugged pulling off her hoodie and tossing it into her hamper. “It was accident. I’m sorry. What more do you want from me?” Tobin asked refusing to make any eye contact with the girl that scared her shitless. She was acting chill and nonchalant but she knew if she looked into Christen’s eyes the other girl would see right through her facade. 

Christen let out a little laugh as she shook her head. “What do I want, Tobin?” She got up from the bed and walked closer to Tobin. “I want you to stay out of my fucking life. Remember how good you use to be at that,” she said pointedly. Tobin didn’t know what to do. She just stood in the middle of her room frozen and speechless. Christen bumped Tobin’s shoulder as she made her way to the door.

“So I’m guessing you’re not staying for dinner,” Tobin said quietly with her back toward Christen.

“Fuck you,” Christen said as she shut the door behind her.

“AGHHH,” Tobin groaned falling face first onto her bed.

 

That night Tobin layed in bed watching game film on her laptop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the light turn on in Christen’s room. Tobin didn’t want to, but she looked over into her neighbor’s window. She saw Christen taking off her jacket and hang it up in her closet. A second later, Tom walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He had a stupid grin on his face as he began kicking off his shoes and taking off his sweatshirt. Christen made her way over to the window as he continued to underdress. She reached for the curtains quickly looking out her window into Tobin’s room. They made eye contact and Tobin’s heart sunk. Christen’s face was hard and angry but her eyes were sad. Christen slid the curtains closed and, even though she did this every time Tom came over, this time made Tobin feel a sadness she never knew. Tobin shut her laptop and turned off her bedside lamp before crawling under the covers. She tried closing her eyes but she wasn’t able to fall asleep for an hour when Christen’s light turned off and Tom’s car backed out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts. likes, dislikes, recommendations, should I continue?


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please don't expect chapters to be updated this quickly. just had a lot of time on my hands yesterday and feeling a little inspired

“Come on, Chris. Please, please, please!” Alex begged. 

“No. You don’t need me to supervise your flirting with Servando,” Christen said grabbing her bag from her locker. The last bell on Friday had just rang and the hallways were a zoo. Students were rushing to get to the buses and teachers were itching to get far away from this school. 

“Please. Everyone’s going,” Alex continued to beg.

“Well if everyone’s going, then you really don’t need me,” Christen said shutting her locker.

“You can’t avoid Tobin forever,” Alex said instantly regretting uttering that name. Christen’s face went pale and her blood started to boil. She was about to unleash a string of nasty words at Alex when their friends, thankfully for both of them, interrupted. 

“You guys ready to go?” Syd said holding her soccer boyfriend Dom’s hand. Servando and a few of the other soccer boys and cheerleaders were with them. 

“I’m ready,” Alex said looking directly at Christen who was still sending daggers her way.

“Come on, Chris. It’ll be fun! It’s a huge game,” Eric one of the soccer boys said.

“Hey, babe,” Tom said sliding an arm around her shoulder, coming up from behind her. He planted a sloppy kiss on her lips and Christen barely kissed back. He was cute and rich but he was an awful kisser and an even worse quarterback. “Of course she’s going. Everyone’s going to the game. It’s East!” Tom answered for her. Christen rolled her eyes and sighed seeing no way out of this miserable game and followed the group as they made their way to the field in the back corner of the campus.

 

_Freshman Year_

_“Dammit,” Tobin said as she watched the ball fly well wide of the goal post and over her backyard fence. It was 11pm on a school night, but Tobin couldn’t sleep. It was her freshman season and it was the first time she’d play in the storied rivalry against East. Coach had told her she was going to be starting the game and it unnerved her to no end. She tossed and turned in her bed before grabbing her ball and taking some shots on the net in her backyard she got as a Christmas present last year._

_She’d only hit a handful of goals since she’d been outside, most sailing wide and slamming into the fence. But this one sailed over the fence into the darkened yard of her neighbor. Tobin jogged to the gate and entered her neighbor’s yard scanning the area to see where the ball landed._

_“It’s under the bushes,” a voice said quietly. Tobin jumped at the sound and turned to where the voice came from. She saw Christen sitting on a plush deck chair with her legs crossed underneath her. She was in an oversized t-shirt with shorts just barely peaking out. She had her hair tied up in a loose bun and her glasses that she wouldn’t ever be caught dead wearing in the daylight on. It was dark and dimly lit, but Tobin could still see how equally beautiful and sad she looked._

_“Over there,” Christen said nodding to the back corner where the ball had rolled._

_“Um, thanks,” Tobin cautiously stuttered out trotting to pick up the ball. Tobin tossed the ball between her hands awkwardly walking through the Press’s backyard as she felt Christen watch her._

_“Can’t sleep?” Tobin said trying to make small talk. Tobin tried to sound casual but it was weird and forced and neither of them really wanted to say anything. They hadn’t talked more than a few words over the past two years. When they got to high school, they drifted apart even more than they already had. Tobin threw herself into her soccer and Christen hit puberty early. She was gorgeous, became a cheerleader and was instantly taken into the popular crowd._

_“No,” Christen said bluntly and solemnly. Tobin pursed her lips and nodded continuing to make her way out of the yard._

_“Tom asked me to be his girlfriend,” Christen said softly as Tobin was almost gone from the yard. It was so quiet that Tobin almost didn’t hear it, but she knew Christen wanted her to hear the words._

_“Congrats?” Tobin said unsure of the response Christen wanted from her._

_“I said I’d think about it,” Christen said looking down at her hands in her lap._

_“Oh,” Tobin said frozen in her spot._

_“I should say yes,” Christen said, but it sounded much more like a question._

_“What do you want me to say, Christen?” Tobin looked at the girl with sadness and vulnerability filling her. “What do you want from me?”_

_“I don’t know,” Christen sighed out. “Give me a reason to say no,” Christen looked up and met Tobin's eyes. There were tears formed in Christen’s eyes and Tobin felt like the wind got knocked out of her and her heart clenched. Just as Tobin opened her mouth to formulate a response Christen beat her to it._

_“You know what,” Christen said closing her eyes. “Forget it,” she opened her eyes and a few tears spilled onto her cheeks. “I’m done waiting for you,” Christen stood up from the chair. “Good luck in your game tomorrow,” she said with a small but genuine smile. “You’re going to do great,” Christen choked back a sob and turned to the back door._

_Tobin watched her walk to the door. She watched Christen open it slowly without glancing back. Tobin opened and closed her mouth trying to will herself to say something, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. She stood there with the ball in her hands as Christen flicked off the deck lights._

 

“Christen, sweetheart,” Mrs. Heath called out to her. “Oh, it’s so nice to see you here,” she said into Christen’s ear as she pulled her into a hug. “Tobin will be so happy you came.”

“Yeah,” Christen lied with a fake forced smile on her face.

“Well have fun with your friends, sweetheart. Please come over for dinner sometime.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Heath,” Christen said waving before rejoining her group of friends who had taken up a big area in the metal bleachers.

It was the first girls soccer game Christen had been to since the East game her freshman year. Christen never played soccer, but she knew the game well. She’d spent most of her childhood watching Tobin play tournaments and was forced to watch European pro league games with her childhood best friend. It was weird to be back at a soccer field and even weirder to see Tobin on the pitch.

Tobin looked happy. She had the ball at her feet casually flicking it into the air while the rest of the team took a water break. The soccer field was always the most comfortable place for Tobin. It was a sacred ground. Christen felt bad impeding it. That’s why she’s tried to stay away from Tobin’s paradise. She hoped she’d blend into the crowd.

Christen’s group of friends spent the entire first half joking around and planning the evening’s festivities at Ashlyn’s house. Christen however watched the game intently. She watched Tobin seamlessly connect passes, disrupt the entire team’s defense, and break a few ankles. Christen use to love watching Tobin play; it was like poetry in motion. The first half was super physical and evenly matched despite Tobin’s skills. It ended 0-0 with plenty of grass stains on both teams’ uniforms. 

The second half was even more physical and the crowd starting getting into the game more. The soccer boys were continually yelling at the ref, while the football guys just heckled the other team. In the 80th minute, Tobin nutmegged her defender leaving her an undefended 1v1 with the goalkeeper in the box. The goalie came off her line charging at the flashy midfielder and went down making a dirty foul. Christen immediately shot up from her seat and lucky so did most of the spectators. The West fans were booing as the ref reached for a red card. Christen’s eyes didn’t leave the crumbled midfielder holding her shin. Tobin hadn’t moved and Christen’s heart stopped. Kelley began yelling at the goalkeeper and Alex was helping Tobin to her feet. Tobin shot a thumbs up sign to the sideline and picked up the ball to put on the penalty spot.

Tobin stood over the ball and a silence fell over the crowd. She took a deep breath and took two jogging steps toward the ball. She struck it perfectly. It was hard and barely spun. The goalie guessed left. Tobin’s shot sailed to the right. And it hit the post. The rebound fell to Kelley’s feet and she kicked it into the open net. The crowd went crazy and the team piled onto Kelley in celebration. Except Tobin. She stood at the penalty spot, staring at the right post before jogging back to reset. They went on to win 1-0, but Tobin didn’t smile when the final whistle blew.

“Earth to Christen!” Alex yelled waving her hand in front of Christen’s face. Christen hadn’t even realized she’d been staring at Tobin. “You good, Chris?” Alex said with a smirk on her face.

“What?” Christen said blushing a little as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“You ready to go to Syd’s to get ready for the party?” Alex said.

“Yeah, let’s, um, go now,” Christen said following her friends not bothering to glance back at the field.

 

_Freshman Year_

_“Come on, Tobin,” Kelley shoved a red solo cup into Tobin’s hand. “It’ll make you feel better. I promise.”_

_“I don’t feel like it drinking right now,” Tobin said handing the beer back to Kelley._

_They were at Ashlyn’s party and had just lost to East five hours earlier. The rest of the soccer girls were scattered around the house drinking and dancing and having fun. But all Tobin could think about was the game tying penalty kick she sailed over the crossbar. She kept replaying the shot in her mind torturing herself. She didn’t want to drink. She didn’t even want to be there. But Kelley forced her to come out._

_“Let it go, Tobs,” Kelley tried to console her best friend._

_At that moment, the front door opened and in walked Christen Press. She was in tight dark wash jeans and a silky black halter top. Her hair was down in a tumbling wave of black curls and she looked gorgeous. Almost flawless. Except for the 175 pound of dead weight tool that walked in behind her. Tom came in right behind her and had the biggest shit-eating grin. Everyone’s eyes were on them and it was clear he was loving every second of it._

_“Oh, I didn’t know Tom and Christen were together,” Kelley said._

_“Give me that,” Tobin mumbled grabbing the cup out of Kelley’s hand and quickly downing it. “I’m going to get something stronger,” Tobin said leaving to find the hard alcohol in the kitchen._

_Christen’s whole night was awkward. From when Tom picked her up, to when they arrived at the party. He was sweet and brought flowers and they made weird small talk on their way over. But once they got to the party, all he seemed to care about was showing off how hot his girl was. Christen was thankful for the beer in her system, taking away some of the nerves._

_They were dancing and Tom’s hands kept wandering to Christen’s ass. She kept trying to move his hands upward to her waist instead._

_“I have to go to the bathroom,” Christen yelled over the music to Tom. He just nodded and continued dancing._

_Christen squeezed her way passed sweaty bodies moving out of the designated dancing room. Cups were strewn across the floor and several couples were posted up against the walls making out. The downstairs bathroom had a huge line of girls who all gave Christen glaring looks as she walked by. Christen decided to venture up the stairs to the much quieter upper level. A lot of the doors were locked likely filled with people having sex. She finally got to the last door on the left and it opened into the bathroom._

_“Oh sorry,” Christen said flushing red. A junior girls basketball player was sitting on the bathroom sink with her legs spread and her shorts and panties on the floor. In front of her was a girl on her knees, hair tied back, with her head between her legs. They both turned to the intruder and Christen almost threw up. Flush-faced and glistening lips, Tobin looked up at Christen from the floor._

_“Wow,” Christen said as tears welled up in her eyes. “Classy,” Christen said shutting the door behind her. She threw herself a 2 second pity party, took a deep breath, and wiped the tears off her cheeks before marching downstairs to the dance floor._

_“Let’s go,” Christen said with a withdrawn hardness to her voice. She grabbed Tom’s arm yanking him back from his group of friends he was joking with._

_“Relax, babe,” Tom slurred his breath smelling of cheap rum. “I’m having fun. Let’s get another drink.”_

_“Do you want to fuck me or not?” Christen screamed over the music and all of the boys heard her but she frankly didn’t care._

_Tom couldn’t even say anything. He just stood there wide-eyed nodding his head uncontrollably. He allowed himself to get dragged out of the house by Christen all the way back to her bedroom._

 

“Royalty has arrived!” Kelley yelled as the entered Ashlyn’s house. A few heads turned toward Kelley and Tobin and most of them just rolled their eyes.

“You’re never going to let this go are you,” Tobin said as they made their way into the party.

“I’m a god now, Tobin,” Kelley said. “Of course, I’m not letting anyone forget that.” Tobin smiled and shook her head at her friend.

“Hey, guys,” Ashlyn came over and gave them both high fives. “Great game! Killer goal, Kell. You guys know where the drinks are,” she said before heading over to where her girlfriend Ali was sitting on the couch. 

The night went how most nights at Ashlyn’s went. They drank too much. Danced a lot. Hung out with their friends. Won a few games of beer pong. Argued if Messi was better than Ronaldo. The party began to die down and Tobin was in the upstairs bathroom trying to sober up a little bit before heading home. She stood in front of the sink patting her face dry with a hand towel. 

“Oh sorry,” someone drunkenly stumbled into the bathroom. 

Tobin lifted her head up from the towel and saw Christen standing in the doorway. They silently stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like minutes neither of their facial expressions showing any emotion. Christen took a deep breath and stepped into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and locking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so christen......

**Author's Note:**

> continue? finish my other fics? delete my account? lmk


End file.
